


day 27

by kayden (kristyn)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pure, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot have some much needed Camp Pining Hearts discourse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day 27

**Author's Note:**

> Request for anonymous on tumblr!

“Log date. Day 27 since the announcement of the seventh season of Camp Pining Hearts. If you have been following my vlog and my Cheep account, where I post regular livecheeps, you know just how AVIDLY I am OPPOSED to this. Season six wrapped up PERFECTLY, and this is an outrage!! To augment my points, I’ve drawn up a detailed flowchart of the events in, and leading up to, season six. One moment.”

Peridot cleared her throat and stepped back so the chalkboard was in full view. She picked up her stick, sharpened and shaved of all bark, and pointed to the first box.

“Of course I will begin with the return of the once-dead Geraldo, the unexpected twist ending to season six none of us could predict. That is, there was NO lead-up, NO foreshadowing! How are we supposed to accept the return of the late camper, especially when every other plot arc was completely resolved? It just makes no logical sense.”

Before she could continue, however, Lapis walked past the frame, holding a soda. 

“Hey! Stop walking in front! Now I have to start over again!”

Lapis paused and sipped the cola. “You know you can edit, right?”

“What? Impossible.”

“Steven showed us, remember? Or, wait, you told him you had it under control, didn’t you.” 

They stared evenly at each other.

“Okay….Perhaps I may not have it under control. In any case,” Peridot added, waving her hands and turning off the camera app on her tablet. “You’re the one taking Steven’s sugary drinks? I had no idea you liked earth food.”

Lapis sipped her drink. “It’s sweet. I like it.”

“You lied to him! He asked who took it! Amethyst got in trouble because of you!”

Lapis sat down in the corner. “Garnet told her to stop. You call that trouble?”

“Still, it’s injustice!”

Lapis raised her eyebrow. “Injustice like shooting me down with a net when I got to homeworld, and taking me prisoner back to the place I was trapped for thousands of years?”

Peridot deflated. “Errr, well, _technically_ that wasn’t me. Specifically, that was, uh. You-know-who.”

“I don’t want to get into specifics with you. Remember, this is just a truce.”

Peridot sighed and dropped to the dusty floor. “Why is it like this with you? Yesterday we fished together, and made meepmorp about it!! I thought we would be closer.”

Lapis looked away, sipping her soda. She shrugged. “I dunno.”

Peridot took her tablet and stood up. “I’m going to learn how to… ‘edit.’” She turned to leave.

“There was definitely foreshadowing.”

Peridot stopped, turning around so fast it was comical. “Impossible. Season seven is simply a ploy to bring Geraldo back into the picture, when his arc was resolved two seasons ago!”

“Please, Geraldo’s arc was in no way resolved. He was just at the bottom of the lake.”

Peridot laughed. “Lapis, please! Humans can’t survive being underwater for that long.”

“Well, then he got out somehow! I liked him with Paulette. I’m glad he’s back. He must have fought hard.” She finished her soda and threw the can. 

Peridot blinked. “Oh, I get it. He reminds you of yourself, doesn’t he?”

Lapis’s face lit in confusion. “What? No! I’m just saying his arc isn’t done yet. He still has to compete in the rowing competition. All of season five was centered around the race, then he just disappears into the lake, presumed ‘dead’? That’s not a resolved arc.”

“Hm. Perhaps you’re right.”

Lapis scrutinized Peridot’s flowchart. She pointed at the circled words, ‘GERALDO WATERY DEATH: CONFIRMED. SEASON 5, EPISODE 13.’

“His death wasn’t confirmed. There was no memorial card at the end of the episode. Remember when Counselor Carolyn drowned saving Paulette? She got a card. Confirmed.”

Peridot frowned. “You’re saying his resurrection was planned for an entire season?”

“He was never dead. He faked it. He had to have. He can’t be dead. He’s still living. He’s still fighting.”

Peridot narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you’re not drawing parallels to your own experiences, because it would be great if you were! I relate to Paulette’s experiences! A lone rebel, playing by her own rules. Born and bred leader.” She reveled in it for a moment, smiling with her eyes closed. 

Lapis blinked. “I just like him.”

Peridot put her tablet down. “I’m your friend, you know, Lapis! If you want to talk, I’m here.” She held her arms out.

Lapis clenched her fists. “How can I trust you when you don’t want Geraldo back?”

“It’s a contrived plot, but how does that have to do with my trust level?”

“Ugh, shut up! I’m just… I’m not like you.”

Peridot laughed once. “Of course you’re not! We’re different gems, made for different reasons. We even have different diamonds. Or, I should say we _used_ to. Heheh.”

“I’m not like you, Peridot. You’ve accepted Earth as your new home. I’m… not there yet.”

“Well, it’s not like you can go back to homeworld.”

Lapis sighed. “And I don’t want to. It’s hard, being in the middle. Were you like this?”

Peridot quietly joined Lapis in the corner. She sat down, opening up her tablet. “On some level… I’m still like that. I… I miss homeworld. But I don’t want to ever be there again. Now that I know what I can _do_! Things I never expected to be able to do back home. Earth is so full of choices. I never had a choice back home.”

“I’ve never had a choice my entire life. Even now. I feel helpless.”

Peridot nudged Lapis. “You can choose what you want to be on Earth, just like I did. Sure, we were dealt pretty bad hands, but we have to work with what we have! I had to do that when I lost my limb enhancers. It took losing nearly everything I had to realize I’m more than… than what I used to be. Um.” She looked away, embarrassed at the oversharing. 

Lapis did nothing for a moment, then laughed. And kept laughing.

Peridot laughed nervously. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re right. Geraldo is a terrible character. He deserved to stay underwater. But I don’t.”

Peridot smiled. “No, I think maybe you were right. Maybe he deserves a second chance.”

Lapis laughed. “And what, so do you?”

Peridot puffed out her chest. “Yep!”

“Either way, season seven is gonna suck.”

“You said it. And Lapis?” Peridot added, fiddling with her tablet nervously. 

“What?”

“Would you, uh, like to feature in my vlog? This is some important discourse we are having. For my viewers.”

“Eh, why not. I’ll show you how to edit, too, if you want.”

Peridot perked up and brought the chalkboard over as Lapis set up the camera. Peridot beamed and pressed record.


End file.
